Damien Graves
"Respect the Fallen! " - Damien's usual response when people disrespect his deck. Damien is a main character of the Wattpad series Yu-Gi-Oh Apocalypse. He is said to be one of the most powerful duelist in Neon Duel School. He is the leader of the Xyz Faction Offense Team. He is destined to protect his girlfriend Natalie Ivanov and avenge The Phantom Knights. Name: In greek Damien's name means "to tame," which can relate to Damien's full control over his monster's souls. Noah Rodriguez revealed that Damien's name was inspired by Damian Hart, from Beyblade. Noah became attracted to Damian's obsession to Hades. Noah was 9 when watching Beyblade, so he assumed that the name Damian/ Damien was related to the devil. Upon further study, he realized this was not the case, but loved the name anyway. As for Damien's last name, Graves, it is most likely based of Damien's deck of phantoms and ghostly knights. Appearance: Damien has flat black hair. He has a emo fringe that covers his right eye. He has red eyes and his pupils are slit. He wears a thin black jacket with a red shirt under it. He also wears black skinny jeans with black and red converse. His outfit is completed with a black and red demon pendant. He is also very tall and thin, but muscular. Personality: Damien is a very aggressive and heartless person. He would do anything to win. Even if that means brutally beating down his opponent. He is also known as a "playboy." He flirts with most of the female students despite him having a girlfriend. This is shown when he kisses Alexis after she returned his pencil (Chapter 1). Damien is also very protective over Natalie ironically, and gets very jealous and angered when she is approached by another male. An example is when Damien violently attacked Casper after he complimented Natalie's dueling (Chapter 3). Damien is also very reckless, never thinking about his actions before doing them. He is also very loyal to The Phantom Knights, promising to defeat anyone who the knights tell him is a threat. Damien also gets angered when someone insults The Phantom Knights. Neon High Arc: Damien is introduced by Alexis to Xandria as "one of the big boys." Alexis states that he is one of the most powerful duelist in Neon Duel School. After the Defense Team Test, Damien's true colors are shown. After the other students leave the room, including Natalie, Damien retrieves his pencil from Alexis before kissing her. Mr. Capucho then tells Alexis not to get excited because Damien is a Playboy. After Damien, along with Sissy, Natalie, Hunter, Alexis, Christian, Alex, Xandria, arrive at the Duel Room, Alexis accepts a duel from Natalie. Towards the end of the duel, Natalie begins to have a mental break down due to her thinking Damien would love Alexis more if she defeated Natalie. To everyone's shock, Damien was able to sense Natalie's fears and doubts before comforting her and informing her that she was wrong. He then encouraged Natalie, giving her momentum to finish the duel. After the duel, Damien challenges Casper after he is angered when Casper begins to flirt with Natalie. As the duel progressed, Damien's anger became stronger and stronger. After summoning his ace, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Damien finally snapped. Damien entered his "Dragon Master" form, causing his hair to spike up, his eyes to become purple, and a blue star to appear on his left cheek. He also became even more aggressive, making him viciously attack Casper with his monsters, making Casper even bleed. Strangely, after Casper destroyed Damien's Dark Rebellion, Damien returned to his normal state. The impact of Dark Rebellion's destruction also broke Damien's leg. After the duel, Damien's leg condition became worse. In Chapter 6, Damien's leg went completely numb. Abilities: * Dragon Master Form * Soul Reader * Monster Communication * Dark Draw Deck: The Phantom Knights Deck: Duels: Trivia: * It was revealed in Cipher 76's YouTube livestream that Damien has extreme depression, so he uses a Playboy facade to hide it. * Damien's birthday is July 9th. * Damien and Christian are obsessed with pizza. * Damien's favorite song is "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate * Damien is a huge fan of Starset and Downplay. * Damien's name was based of Damian Hart, from Beyblade. * Damien's creator, Noah, loved Yuto from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, so he decided to give Damien the same deck and dark appearance. However, Noah gave Damien a different personality to match Noah's own persona.